Bassily Ever After
by acciojasminexoxo
Summary: The story of the Bass family, starting 1 year into Chuck and Blair's marriage and there is some big news about to rock the Upper East Side...
1. Glowing

Good Morning loyal followers, today big news is going to rock the whole Upper East Side. It's pretty safe to say everyone will be pleased, but a certain B is worried that one person in particular isn't going to take this well. Since B's nuptials to a certain Mr Bass, the whole of New York has been waiting for this moment...but is it too soon?

'Miss Blair...Miss Blair!'

'Dorota, you should call her Mrs Blair now, she certainly isn't a Miss anymore.' Serena protested as she smiled at Dorota and touched her arm, 'Talking about B, where is she?'

Serena hadn't seen Blair in three weeks as she had been on a secret romantic getaway, obviously not secret for Blair, she knew everything about Serena, but this wasn't something Serena felt ready to tell everyone yet.

'Miss Serena, you look glowing, tanned. Miss Blair hasn't got up today, it's 11am and I am starting to worry. Mr Chuck left for work hours ago.'

'Did someone saying glowing?'

Blair was gracefully coming down the stairs, make up on, dress perfect and headband securely placed on top of a bun.

'Ahh B!'

Serena practically jumped on Blair and gave her a huge hug.

'Serena, as much as it is lovely to see you. I need you UPSTAIRS NOW.' And with that Blair grabbed her best friends arm and dragged her upstairs.

Chuck hated being at the office, he hated being away from Blair. However, Bass industries was now solely for him to run since his fathers death a year ago. No one really spoke about it at the office but Chuck noticed how the staff smiled a little more than they used to and always greet him with a friendly 'Good Morning Mr Bass' as he walked through his office.

After his father died, it took him months to sort out the company and the new head office in the building next to The Empire. Blair and him had only got round to having their honeymoon 4 months ago, 6 months after the wedding. During their 3 week tour of Europe, Lizzie, Chucks assistant, had taking the time to cover Chucks office in a few more personal touches than Barts had. It was warmer colours than Barts had ever been, flowers were always present and comfy sofas instead of Barts hard table chairs. On his desk stood four photographs but five frames. This bothered Chuck but he never had time or got round to filling the fifth. The first and biggest one held a picture of Blair smiling holding out her engagement ring to the camera, as if she were showing it off. The second one held a photo of Chuck and Blair on their wedding day, embraced in a kiss, surrounded by their nearest and dearest friends and family. The third a photo of the pair on their honeymoon, taken by Chuck with his camera, kissing on the beach. The fourth held a picture of the woman he now called Mum. His second favourite woman was staring at him, smiling approvingly all the time. Lily's picture was taken at a Gala Blair had organised and she looked truly gorgeous.

'Mr Bass, it's 5pm, shall I phone Arthur?'

'Yes please Lizzie, thank you.'

Chuck had been daydreaming, staring around his office and at his photos on his desk. Smiling at them, but thinking what he could put in that fifth frame.

'Chuck, you can't go home now, we need to get through these figures. You just can't.'

'Look, Harrison, as much as I applaud your dedication to the job, I need to get home and see my wife. By 5.30pm every night, that's our deal. Now go home and see your wife before I fire you for addiction to work and neglect ion of your family.'

'Haha, I don't think that's a thing. 9am sharp, this figures need to be sorted.' Harrison went to leave and stopped with his hand on the door and turned back to Chuck. 'You know, you are nothing like your father. It works. I like it. Oh and Jen and I thank you for the baby's gift...a Dior set...thank Blair for me won't you.'

Chuck smiled and nodded to Harrison. Hearing he was nothing like his father made him smile even more than usual as he headed to the car and to his wife. Little did he know what he was coming home to.


	2. Discreet

Spotted: SVDW leaving the Bass/Waldorf apartment and re-entering 15 minutes later clutching a brown bag. Where has S been and what has she been buying, more importantly who is she buying it for?

'Serena! Hurry up, it's nearly 5pm, Chuck will be home any minute and this needs to be done now! I hope you were discreet.'

'Coming B, look this isn't the only time I have had to do this for you, remember the whole, who is the daddy incident at Constance?'

'Yes, I do. But if you remember clearly you were not discreet. It was all over Gossip Girl in 2 minutes.'

'Yeah but they thought it was my baby, so you know, slight difference.'

Serena handed Blair the package and sat on the edge of her bed. Blairs room had barley changed. It was still blue, same bed, same dressing table, same picture of the two best friends from constance on the table.

'Right, okay, I am gonna do it.'

'I will wait right here for you B.'

With that, Blair took a deep breath and turned round and headed into the adjoining pink bathroom. Serena heard her deep breaths from the other side of the door and smiled to herself. The phone started ringing.

'Nate, Hi!'

'Hi Serena, sorry to call, I have been trying to call Blair all day and Chuck has been in meetings. Do you know if the dinner at the Bass's is still on tonight? I may be a tad late, I am still at the Spectator.'

'Do you know what Nate, I am not overly sure, can I let you know? Thanks hun, bye!'

Serena heard a loud thump from inside the bathroom and opened the door. She found Blair slumped on the toilet, staring into space. The stick that Serena had just brought from the pharmacy was sat next to the sink.

'So?'

'Was that Nate on the phone S? Tell him dinner is cancelled.'


	3. Not Yet

Spotted: Chuck Bass stopping at the infamous NY Florist, buying a bunch of pink peonies, it's not hard to guess who they are for? Special occasion Mr Bass or are you making up for something? Only time will tell Upper East Siders...let's wait and see. Or, as I prefer, speculate and scheme...

Chuck stepped out of the elevator into his home, his wives childhood penthouse and where he wants to raise his family. Not yet though, he thought. He had so much more to do. Bass industries still needed his attention, as did his wife.

'Darling, I am home.'

Chuck called many times, circling the table in the entrance and looking round the lounge area and dining room. He was just about to call for the fourth time when he saw Serena running down the infamous stairs.

'Hey...I thought we weren't seeing you guys til later? For dinner? Oh and did you have a nice holiday with you know who?'

'Hi Chuck, holiday was great thanks, had time to think things through properly and of course sunbathe. Yeah, about that, change of plans, next week though- definitely. See you later!'

'Wait where's Blair?' Chuck questioned.

The elevator had already arrived for Serena so she stepped in and shouted goodbye again to her stepbrother.

Up in the bathroom, Blair was pacing up and down. She heard Chuck come in a few minutes ago and she knew she didn't have much time. Normally she would delay facing the inevitable but Blair knew she couldn't keep this secret from Chuck.

'Honey, what're you doing up here? I have had meetings all day, I couldn't wait to get home and see my gorgeous wife.' Chuck grabbed Blair by the waist and kissed her.

'Oh, that sounds...like hard work.' replied Blair, clearly not totally in the conversation. She was staring at the floor with a worried look on her face.

'Hey, what's up, I got you a present. It's our anniversary of our limo incident, well the first one.' Chuck left the room quickly and returned with a beautiful bunch of Blairs favourite flowers.

He handed them to her and she started to well up, the welling up soon turned into pure tears.

Chucks face dropped and he wondered what he had done to her. Before he could speak she said

'Go in the bathroom, look by the sink and tell me what are we going to do?'


	4. This is Ours

Hello loyal readers, thought I would give you an update on the whole Bass situation. SVDW was spotted leaving the apartment looking relieved just a few moments after our beloved Chuck Bass stepped in. Word is Wednesday night dinner is cancelled for our non judging breakfast club. Which leaves us wondering 'What is going on in that Upper East Side penthouse?' Whatever it is, I know it won't be long until we know...

Chuck held the stick in his hands and turned to look at his wife. She was staring at him, tears still down her cheek, looking at him as if she was waiting to be told how to look.

Chuck put the stick back down in the sink, stood still, staring at it for a moment and then walked over to Blair. She wasn't scared of Chuck, just his reaction. He bent down in front of her, grabbed her waist and kissed her stomach. He took her hand, kissed her hand delicately, got up and kissed her on the lips.

'I love you, I love our baby.'

Blair breathed a sigh of relief and let out a little giggle and then her face dropped once more.

'What is it? Aren't you happy?' Chuck asked quizically.

'My first thought was happiness, then I admit, I was scared, scared of how you'd react, you need to concentrate on Bass industries right now and we haven't been married long and...'

Chuck made a hushing noise and interrupted his wife who's voice was growing ever quicker and panicky. 'Blair why would I be anything but happy? This is me and you.'

'...you didn't let me finish. I have been through this before. I have been pregnant and it didn't last. It was so heartbreaking, one minute you are planning for a life with a man and this baby that is inside of you, part of you, relying on you and then, it's taken away. When the nurse said I had lost my baby in that hospital, it was one of the only times my heart truly broke and I knew I had one. That and when I thought I had lost you.'

Blair was crying and holding on to Chucks suit jacket. She pulled away and sat on her bed, crying softly into her tissue.

Chuck knelt down in front of her, pulled his hands down and held them tightly. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed each one.

'I know how painful that would of been for you, but it wasn't your fault. It was a horrible, horrible accident. This is our baby and I will do anything to take of you and it for the rest of my life.'

Blair smiled to herself, released her hands from Chucks and wiped her tears.

'At least I know this one is yours, no dna test needed. No disappointment to the fact it isn't yours. This is our baby Mr Bass and we love you.'


End file.
